


What Serena wants

by andnowsomeonenew



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, a post episode fix it for In The Freezer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowsomeonenew/pseuds/andnowsomeonenew
Summary: What she really really wants.
Spoilers for Life in the Freezer





	

Bernie swung open the door to her flat and received the surprise of her life. Serena Campbell was stood there, eyes red raw from crying and wearing what appeared to be the fluffiest dressing gown Bernie had ever seen.

 

‘Serena? I thought I told you-‘

 

‘Shut up.’

 

‘Seren-‘

 

‘Shut the fuck up and listen for once in your goddamned fucking life. I got home and realised I was at the wrong home. We have a dinner date do we not?

 

‘Serena please. Don’t make this any harder than it has to be.’

 

‘I don’t want you to leave but there’s more than that. I’ll tell you want I want.’

 

‘What you really really want zig-a-zig-a?’

 

‘Shush. I want to kiss you every morning when we wake up together in bed, I want to wrap my arms around your waist and spin you around the kitchen whilst Jason complains his porridge is burning, I want to be able to tell everyone at the hospital that I am yours and you are mine, I want to go home together at the end of a difficult shift and slip into our pyjamas, I want to take you out for dinner and learn just how bad a cook you most likely are, I want to argue about what to watch on tv and which Chinese takeaway does the best Chow Mein House Special, I want to not have to order wine by a glass or a bottle because we’ll be together at home where we have all the wine in the world. I want to fight about who left the lights on in the garage and read the newspaper over your shoulder. I want Eleanor and Jason to meet Cameron and Charlotte and for the six of us to spend time as a family. I want you, Berenice Griselda Wolfe. I want a life with you. I want to be with you as your partner on the ward and off of it. I’ve fallen in love with you. I don’t want you to go to the Ukraine unless I’m there too. I’m sure Jason would manage to adapt eventually if we all moved. Just please Bernie, give me a chance. Give us a chance.’

 

‘Wow. That was quite a speech.’ Bernie turned and stalked back into her flat, returning seconds later with her phone pressed to her ear. ‘Henrik? It’s Bernie, I’m afraid I’ve changed my mind. I won’t be going to the Ukraine. I’m going to stay right here in Holby with the woman I love. Okay. Thank you. He says hello and he’ll schedule a meeting for us with HR first thing tomorrow. Now come in, I think I have the number for several Chinese takeaways we can try.’


End file.
